


Waiting Room

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mishap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

He fidgeted.

He scowled.

He tore at his white hair with both hands.

What an idiot he had been. Frank should never have taken that job. He should never have given it to him. Just a favor, he’d said. Nothing could go wrong.

Now here they were, Frank behind that closed door, Tarconi adding his steps to the worn stark white tile beneath the crackle of fluorescent tubes.

The creak brought footsteps. “Thank god, Frank!” he cried, throwing his arms about the other man.

Frank lifted the plaster encased arm free of the embrace and chuckled.

“It’s just a fracture…”


End file.
